Star Wars: Darth Tempus
by VerenTempus
Summary: Long ago just after the formation of the Republic there was a powerful sith named Darth Tempus. He slaughters an entire temple of jedi an fights his brother before using his unique force power called force bend which transports them into the future where they end up just after the start of the Clone Wars. The brother of the sith named Asura must join with the jedi to defeat Tempus.


Star Wars: Darth Tempus

I do not own Star Wars, otherwise I wouldn't be typing up fanfiction.

Chapter 1: Fall of the Jedi of Old

The Jedi Temple on the world of Sheol V was under attack from a powerful Sith warrior. This Sith slaughtered countless Jedi in the Temple. Only two jedi remained in the Temple. The Grandmaster and his student. The Sith Lord force pushed the master out of the temple through the wall and down below.

The Grandmaster landed on the ground and the dark lord landed shortly afterwards on top of him with his silver saber ignited. The saber pierced the Jedi and killed him. The student of the Master jumped down and ignited his saber.

"How you have fallen brother!" Yells the Jedi in his ancient white robes. He points his golden bladed lightsaber at his opponent. "You killed so many of our fellow Jedi and for what?"

"Foolish Asura, you think this is about the Jedi or the Sith? No, this is about our home planet. Or have you forgotten how the Jedi, the Sith and this "republic" that was created, treated our home world?"

"You can't blame the Jedi, Sith or the Republic for what happened to Sheol IV! Please Indra! Stop this now and come back with me. You're my brother and we can fix this. You can't let the dark side win!" Asura pleads.

Indra points his silver lightsaber at his brother. "I am Darth Tempus brother but make no mistake, I don't care about the Sith or Jedi. As far as I am concerned you are both guilty along with this pathetic Republic that was created not so long ago. I will kill you to see my vision come to pass. Your life is meaningless to me."

Asura closed his eyes and sighed. "So be it brother, I will defend the Jedi Order and protect the will of the force." Asura says and attacks his brother directly.

Gold and silver lightsabers clash. The two brothers dance around the steps of the Jedi two brothers are evenly matched in combat. Darth Tempus jumps back and fires a volley of force lightning at his brother. Asura absorbs the attack with his saber.

"I see you learned from watching me kill the grandmaster. How about this then?" Darth Tempus says.

The dark lord begins to walk towards his brother when an exact copy of him appears and ignites a black lightsaber. Such a saber had never been seen before. What kind of force power was this, thought Asura. The two Sith attacked the only Jedi of the Temple.

(900 years later)

"Master Yoda, we've received word from Chancellor Palpatine that Clone intelligence has indicated a possible location on Count Dooku." Jedi Master Mace Windu says as the two Jedi masters and friends walk down the corridors of the Jedi Temple.

"Good this is, early in the war still are we. Win now and less harm there is to the Republic." Yoda replies.

"Indeed, if we could somehow-" Windu stops and looks out the window when he senses a great power. "Sense it as well do I." Yoda says. The two make their way to the source of a disturbance in the force. In the entrance halls of the Jedi Temple is what appears to be a man in ancient looking white robes. The man his on his knees and surrounded by four Jedi Masters with their sabers drawn.

"Stand down. Who are you?" Yoda asks.

"I am Asura and I am looking for the Grandmaster of this Jedi temple. I bring urgent news that affects all Jedi in the galaxy!" Asura exclaims.

"With us you will come. Explain you will to the council."

The great Jedi escort Asura to the Council chambers where they hope to learn from this person who claims news affecting all jedi. The man is shackled and made to stand before the council. Mace Windu demands he tell them where he is from and what he wants.

"I am from Sheol V and I have come here from that temple to warn you of a powerful Sith Lord who seeks to destroy everything."

"Sheol V, dead it is. The planet turned to barren waste and all left or died. The star in the system died 300 years ago. Lying you are."

"300 years ago? How old is the Republic?" Asura asks.

The Jedi all give each other questioning looks. "A millennia has passed since the formation of the Republic." Master Shaak Ti informs.

"I've been sent 900 years into the future. I am a Jedi of the old Republic then. I was fighting a powerful Sith called Darth Tempus. He used powerful abilities I have never seen and by the force I was spared. He used a force power called Force Bend, it allows a force user to bend time and space with the force and this is a wide range ability it seems. In this case I got caught up in it and have been sent here. It is likely Darth Tempus is here as well." Asura explains.

Mace Windu sighs. "No such ability exists and if this Darth Tempus was as powerful as you claim, then why haven't we ever heard of him?"

"In the Archives I will look. To the cells below send him. Confirm his claims we must." Yoda says.

Master Windu and the others escort Asura into the cells while Yoda goes to the archives to look into what the jedi from the past claims. Jocasta Nu helped Master Yoda find the information he was seeking. The records of all Sith Lords were kept over the years and a small file regarding Darth Tempus was in fact there.

Darth Tempus: A powerful Sith from the warring period of the early Republic. He was the Sith Grand Master on Sheol VI. Darth Tempus attempted to organize the sith in a similar way to the Jedi in an attempt to create a more unified fighting force. It is unknown why but Darth Tempus killed all the members of the council he created. Some short time afterward he attacked the Jedi Temple on Sheol V and slaughtered all the Jedi there. Darth Tempus disappeared after the attack. It is unknown if he survived or died but he hasn't been seen since. His most notable accomplishment was the mastery of Force Bend, a unique force power that no other force user has been known to use.

"So he does exist. Information on force bend is there?" Yoda asks.

Jocasta Nu takes Yoda to the records containing all known force powers.

Force Bend: A force power that only one force user has been known to master. In its most base form, force bend allows for time and space to be bent around the user sending them through time in an instant. Though information regarding this power is limited as no jedi has been able to accomplish this power .

"Force Bend, unknown this is, Powerful it could be."

"Is something wrong Master Yoda?" Jocasta Nu asks.

"No, thank you Master Nu."

Yoda leaves the archives to go find Mace Windu but another powerful force is sensed outside the temple. Yoda goes to see what the disturbance is and sees Windu and the others with their sabers ignited. This new person wore silver jedi robes.

"Please lower your sabers. I am a Jedi Grand Master from an era long from now. I have come here using the force as my guide. If I am correct, Master Yoda is the current Grand Master here. It is urgent I speak with him."

"Too many visitors have we today. Confirmed of what Asura said has been." Yoda says to Windu as the Jedi all turn their sabers off.

"Why are you here? Travelling through time, bad this is. To see two jedi do this and in the same day, strange this is."

"Another jedi is here? From the past or future?" The mysterious jedi asks.

"He claims he is from 900 years ago. Says there is a powerful Sith from that time as well." Mace Windu says.

"That must be what happened then. In my time all of the Jedi began to suddenly collapse and disappear all together. In an attempt to avoid this fate I called on the force to send me to the point this tragedy started. The next thing I know I am here. I recognize this world and temple despite this temple not being the seat of the Jedi anymore in my era. I must speak to this jedi from the past and learn about this sith lord."

"Learn we must. Bring both to the council chambers. Discuss what is going on we will."

The Jedi escorted the unknown man into the temple and to the council chambers. The masters asked this man to tell them everything. The man informed them his name was Veren and he was from 500 years in the future. He reiterated he used the force to come back to this time to discover the cause of the Jedi disappearing as if they never existed in his time. This was a strange thing for the jedi as nothing of this extreme has occurred in their time.

If everything was true then an unknown sith lord was running around and potentially will be the cause of the end of the jedi. Yoda asked the council to lock Veren up with Asura while he meditated. There was much to uncover and Yoda needed to focus on the force to uncover what needed to be done.

(Elsewhere on Coruscant)

Darth Sidious sat at an opera and enjoyed the show. A mysterious force gripped him though and he felt like he was being crushed all over. The mysterious force was Darth Tempus. He walked in and sat down next to Sidious. "My apologies Lord Sidious. I couldn't run the risk of you unleashing your unbridled force lightning at me." Tempus says.

"A sith lord? Impossible, I and my apprentice are the only ones. It is the rules of the sith." Sidious says.

"Rules? The sith have rules now? My how the order has fallen. I am not of this era, I am from roughly 900 years ago. I have come here because I reached out into the force to find the most powerful of all force users. This era is the one that shined. You are powerful, perhaps as powerful as the green one . . . still I sense a force user far stronger than either of you. Do you know of who I speak?" Tempus asks.

"What's in it for me?" Sidious asks. If Darth Tempus's face could be seen, Sidious would have seen a look of annoyance. The dark lord of the past began to force choke Sidious. "You get to live and be the Emperor of the galaxy as history is meant to happen."

"Plaguesis was right about the future?" Sidious murmurs. "A future I have no problem erasing if you defy me." Tempus threatens. The lord of the past released Sidious.

"You are clearly more powerful than me. Why do you need another?" Sidious asks. Tempus chuckles. "I need the jedi and sith of this era to clash in an epic force battle so I can create a new force relic. You are going to help me and in return I will give you my force relic."

Sidious was unsure of what force relic he spoke of. His former master Plaguesis, spoke of creating force items through sith alchemy. He wondered if this is what the unknown sith warrior spoke of. Sidious reluctantly agreed to help this sith warrior. He was too strong and somehow suspected anything Sidious might do to sneak attack.

(Jedi Temple)

Yoda spoke with the young jedi from the past. Asura told the story of his his fight with his brother and how he managed to survive. The other jedi, the one from the future who's name was Veren, listened intently.

Yoda and Veren were amazed by the skills of the sith warrior. His force bend allowed him to make time ripple clones which had physical form. This was an enemy that Yoda was unsure of how to beat. He would need to see him fight to formulate a strategy. The grandmaster asked what the fighting form of Darth Tempus was.

"Form VIII, Cython." Yoda replies no such form existed. Asura revealed that Cython was a special fighting form developed by him and Tempus, who's name was originally Indra.

"We developed it. It specializes in partner based teamwork. He took the form to such a high mastery that he can use it perfectly with multiple time ripple clones. It is a mixture of form IV and VII. Indra always uses form VII and the clone utilizes IV. The combined forms overwhelm the opponent and the fight is over quickly. My hope was to have this be the normal practice to ensure the Jedi could always survive the sith attacks. I never thought it would be used against me."

"Troubling this is, Master Windu is the only form VII master here. Weaknesses are there?"

"None as long as both force users are fighting. If they can be separated then the fighting form falls apart but with force bend, Darth Tempus will always have a partner."

"Thank you I do Asura. Released you will be. Join us you may." Yoda says.


End file.
